Jewel wants a baby
by Rapper the red macaw
Summary: One month after the Rio events. Jewel tells Blu she wants a child but is Blu ready to be a Father?
1. Chapter 1

**Rio Children announcement **

It was a fine day in the sunny jungle. The two blue macaws known as Blu who had a dark grey beak, Dark grey talons(feet), dark blue brushey feathers and dark brown eyes. As for Jewel his mate she had the same beak but smaller and lighter grey, light black talons, Light blue feathers except hers weren't all brushy, and light blue eyes.

Blu and Jewel were sitting in there tree enjoying their new life together. Ever since Blu risked his life for Jewel, Jewel wants to stay with him but also want's something else. "A baby." But does Blu wanna child?

Blu and Jewel sat in there hollow (Hole in a tree). Blu had half his body against the wall of his tree, with the other half on the ground. But as for Jewel she decided do sit in front of Blu leaning her self on his body getting comfy. _"What a beautiful sunrise."_ said Jewel admiring the sky. _"Yeah it's nice."_ her boyfriend replied. _"Blu."_ said Jewel turning her head. _"Yes my angel."_ replied Blu.

_"I wanna a baby."_ Jewel said. Blu went wide eyed couldn't believing what Jewel said. _"A-A-A B-B-Baby."_ stuttered Blu _"You want a family?"_ "_Yeah isn't that why you came to Rio to save our kind?"_ replied Jewel _"So let's do it right now"_. _"Er Jewel once sec."_ Blu said letting go of Jewel, and walking to the hollow entrance Blu without thinking took flight at fast speed out his tee.

_"Blu!"_ Jewel screamed. _"Sorry Jewel but i'm not ready!"_ Blu called back. Jewel sighed and pursued her mate. _"You're giving me a child Blu like it or not."_ Jewel thought flapping her wings hard to catch Blu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rio The hunt is on**

Blu flew as fast as he could trying to out fly Jewel but because of his inexperience Jewel was easily catching up to him. _"Get back here!"_ demanded Jewel. _"Jewel i'm not ready to become a family!"_ Blu called back.

_"You're giving me a child like it or not!"_ screamed Jewel as she was close to catching him. _"Please Jewel stop chasing me!"_ panicked Blu as he could see Jewel closing in on him. Blu tried to fly faster but no matter how hard he tried Jewel just kept coming closer and closer.

At last Jewel stretched out her talons and grabbed Blu's legs. Jewel turned towards the ground and tried to pull Blu down. Blu panicked as he tried to escape Jewel's grip but she had her grip tight and was stronger.

When Jewel was close to the ground, Jewel suddenly flied up switching positions with Blu. Jewel through Blu onto the ground, where he fell on his belly face first. Before Blu could make another move Jewel jumped on him with her left foot on his neck with her other foot on Blu's left leg. Blu squirmed around trying to get free but Jewel wouldn't loosen her grip.

_"Got ya know."_ said Jewel smiling evilly. _"Let me go!"_ demanded Blu. _"No not until you give me a child."_ said Jewel in a sweetly voice trying to persuade him to mate with her.

_"Jewel please i'm not ready to be a dad!"_ yelled Blu. _"I don't care if you're not ready to be a dad i'm ready to be a mom now let's go!"_ Jewel said sweetly again trying to fly and pull Blu with her but her was heavier and couldn't be lifted.

Jewel sighed as she put her wings around Blu stopping him from flying and trying to drag him back. Blu tried to grasp onto something to escape but Jewel wouldn't stop. _"Move your butt let's go!"_ demanded Jewel dragging him harder. Blu didn't listen and managed, to grab onto a tree root. Blu thought of an idea he could use to escape.

_"Ok Jewel,i surrender let's go."_ said Blu in surrender, but was actually lying. _"Really? Good see i'd knew you'd come around."_ smiled Jewel,as she released him so they could get back to there tree quicker. The second Jewel let go Blu immediately departed again. _"Blu you liar "_ screamed Jewel, taking flight after her soon to be mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rio Jewel gets help**

Jewel flew as fast as she could, trying to catch Blu, but he was just too fast. Jewel had to think of an idea, to catch Blu. _"Hm, not what people, can help me catch Blu?"_

Jewel thought, with an talon (Foot) on her chin. An idea swung into Jewel's head._ "The Monkeys."_ Jewel proceed to fly over too the area, full of marmosets, who tried to catch Blu and Jewel, at the club.

The Macaw, touched down by the monkeys area. The leader of the monkeys, a brown marmoset, who wears a watch as a belt, a paper clip in his head, and small rings over his arms, his name was Mauro. He saw Jewel, and immediately _"Get her!"_ he bellowed.

Jewel dodged there attacks, and flew over to Mauro, pinning him down, with her talons (Feet) on his arms. _"Calm down, i just came for your help."_ said Jewel.

_"You want my help? Why should i?"_ said Mauro. _"Well, one: If you don't i'll rip you apart, two: Im willing to pay."_ Explained Jewel. _"Pay? With what?"_ asked Mauro.

Jewel pulled out a small ring, from under her wing (Arm) in her other wing (Hand) and showed it to him. _"Help me, and this is your reward."_ said Jewel.

_"Ooooooo."_ all the monkeys said, admiring the ring. _"Ok, what you need?"_ Mauro asked. _"Remember my boyfriend Blu? The one who i was chained to?"_ said Jewel.

_"Ya, i remember, the one who didn't spit right?"_ said Mauro. _"Yes, he ran away, don't ask why, but bring him to me, and you'll be rewarded."_ Jewel instructed _"Ok, but can you get off me?"_ Mauro requested.

Jewel took her talons (Feet) off of Mauro. The second she let go, all the monkeys, immediately went on the hunt, for Jewel's precious Blu. _"Your gonna be mine Blu, and your gonna get me pregnant, like it or not."_ said Jewel, rubbing her wings (Hands) together.

Back to Blu, he was flying around the jungle, looking back ever second, checking for Jewel._ "I think i lost her."_ Blu thought. Blu thought too soon, when out of nowhere, two monkeys jumped out of nowhere, and grabbed both his legs, taking him to the ground.

_"Hey what are you doing, let me go!"_ Blu demanded, flapping his wings hard. The monkeys, took him to the ground, seconds later, more of them come, holding his talons (Feet) and wings (Arms) still.

Mauro walked in front of Blu, with his arms crossed. _"We got em."_ Mauro said. The other monkey, grabbed some rope, and jumped on Blu proceeding, to tie him up.

Blu tried to get free, but there was too many of them holding him down. _"Soon, we we get our payment."_ Said Mauro.

**Short i know, i am very busy, but i promise next well be long**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating, i've been really busy lately and completetly forgot. And I have been reading reading other stories from.**

**Kraft58**

**Ricardo the black hawk**

**Blumacaw13**

**And not that you care; I've been arguing with RIO2lover100, about him stealing story ideas from Ricardo the black hawk. **

**So to all my readers, whoever the hell you all are, I'l work when I can. In the meantime, stay cool, don't be a stranger.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rio captured by my loved one**

* * *

The marmosets finally finished tying Blu up, and lifted him up. Blu grunted and tried to get his wings and claws free, the rope was to tight for him to escape. The monkeys picked him up and prepared to take him back to Jewel.

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Blu. "You're girlfriend asked us to capture for her." replied Mauro. Blu gulped in response and began to toss and squirm around madly. "Oh-no! That crazy girl is gonna rip me apart!"

* * *

The monkeys finally made it back to Blu and Jewel's tree. Blu looked at the way into his tree; the hollow was covered up, with what looked like a door. "Ok. Set him down." Mauro ordered. They monkeys dropped Blu to the ground, back first. "OW!" Blu yelled.

"Bye." Mauro waved, closing the hollow door. The hollow was now full of darkness, nothing but darkness. Blu was about to move, when something dropped from the cieiling.

Blu gasped and saw Jewel's silhouette against the dark brown of the wooden hollow. Jewel's black talon suddenly got a full hold on Blu's throat. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Blu tighened his eyes as hard as he could, ready for Jewel's fury. "Hello, Blu."

"Hello, Jewel." Blu replied, confused and in fear. Jewel sat down behind Blu and relased him from his binds. The second he was free, Blu immediately jumped up to the hollow entrance, but stopped when he saw Jewel not chasing him. "Huh?"

"Jewel?" Blu walked over to her, hoping it wasn't a trick.

"I'm sorry." Jewel whispered.

"Sorry?"

"For trying to force you to give me a child." Jewel ansesered, slightly scrying. "I just wanted a baby so much, I didn't stop to think do you want a child to. And I can't have a baby like that!" Jewel suddenly began to cry.

Blu hugged her for comfort. "It's ok, Jewel. I'm not mad, I understand. We will have a child one day. Ok?"

"Ok."

Jewel realized what she tried to have by force and had a change of heart.

* * *

**And that's my story finished. Yeah, yeah, short, but I didn't intend to write a story.**


End file.
